


GrahamNot Starting Streaming!

by EyeMug



Series: CBGGGverse [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Graham Folger goes bonkers asmr, Multi, hii guys ceo of graham tma here to say whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeMug/pseuds/EyeMug
Summary: JON: Oliver. I'm begging you, don't join this again.OLIVER: Fuck you, Jon, now I have to stay and spite you and your twink ass.JON: SAYS THE OTHER TWINK,GRAHAM: Raid Shadow Legends,GEORGIE, quickly: Tee em.GRAHAM, nodding: Tee em.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Oliver Banks/Graham Folger
Series: CBGGGverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834603
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	GrahamNot Starting Streaming!

**Author's Note:**

> TW: I will say that a few of the [ notes that are formatted like this ] could possibly be a bit derealization-y if that makes any sense? I'm not fully sure, but please be safe if you have issues with things like that!! <3

[ The screen is suddenly full of color as the Among Us intro card plays, then, Graham Folger’s webcam pops onto the screen, up in the top left corner. He grins at the camera, waving at the viewers as they join. ]

**GRAHAM:** Oh, pog, it’s working. Hey gamers! Welcome to -

**JON:** _My_ therapy session! Mine. This is nothing but public therapy. _Graham._

**GRAHAM:** _Hey gamers welcome to -_

**NIKOLA:** HOLY SHIT I CAN HAVE A LITTLE MAN FOLLOW ME?

**NIKOLA:** My Child…

**GRAHAM:** HEY GAMERS! WELCOME TO THE FOLGER HOUR! IT’S WHERE I STREAM GAMES FOR FUN!

**BASIRA:** Do you not always play games for fun, Graham? Is the system holding you here because it’s your only way of making income? Blink twice if you need help.

**GRAHAM:** _What?_ No -

[ Graham’s eye twitches before he blinks once, the last time he blinks for the entire 4+ hour stream. ]

\--

**DAISY, humming:** _ And then one day, I’d be losing you. _

**JON:** Goodbye, Mike.

**DAISY:** _ In another life, _

**GEORGIE:** EL WHERE ARE YOU?!   
  


[ Graham’s face is filled with agony. His character, a little orange space boy with horns, runs around in a desperate attempt to find and kill Georgie, Jon, and Daisy, so they’ll mute for five fucking seconds. ]

**DAISY:** _I would be your girl,_

**GEORGIE:** ELEVEN?!?!

**GEORGIE:** _EL!?!?_

**DAISY:** _ We keep full of promises - _

**GRAHAM:** Can the impostor, please,  _ PLEASE, _ kill these chuckle fucks.

**NIKOLA:** Graham Acting Kinda Sus, Not Gonna Lie!

**GEORGIE:** Yeah, c’mon, Gray, you impostor lookin’ fuck.

[ Graham’s eyes widen a bit, a small smirk starting to grow, he almost laughs before he regains some sense. The chat goes wild after that, spamming  _ “HOLYYYYY SHIT LMAO” _ or  _ “WHO HAS THE CLOWNS INSTA SHED CALL THIS MAN OUT!!!” _ And Graham does laugh a tad at those. ]

**GRAHAM:** Did you just call me  _ Gray, _ Georgina?

**GEORGIE:** Yes.

[ A pause ]

**GEORGIE:** … Heart emoji.

**JON:** DID YOU JUST -

\--

**GRAHAM:** NIK, NIKOLA, MA’AM, MA’AM, PLEASE, DON’T KILL ME,

[ The chat is spamming clown emotes. Where they came from, you aren't sure. You know they weren't there last stream. ]

**NIKOLA:** PINK WAS LOOKING KIND OF SUS, HM? HMM? WHO’S SUS NOW, GRAHAM?  _ WHO’S SUS NOW. _

**GRAHAM:** PLEASE GOD, LET ME, LET ME PLEAD MY CASE -

**NIKOLA:** WHAT IT IS BITCH BOY!

**GRAHAM:** OKAY, SO, UH, THE THING IS,

**NIKOLA:** _SPIT IT OUT._

[ The chat continues to spam clown emotes as the timer for the trial ticks down, tick, tick, tick. ]

**GEORGIE:** God, where the fuck is my popcorn.

**JON:** In my room bitch, fuck you.

**GEORGIE:** THAT’S WHERE I LEFT IT?!?!

**NIKOLA:** SHUT UP! I’M TRYING TO LISTEN TO THE STRINGBEAN  _ SPEAK! _

**GRAHAM:** Uh huh, right, okay, so, okay. Okay. So. The thing is. Okay. So.

**GRAHAM:** The thing is…  _ our sponsor for this stream - _

**DAISY:** YOU HAVE A  _ SPONSOR? _

**NIKOLA:** I Wish To Stab You So Terribly.

**BASIRA:** Do it, show yourself as the impostor coward, you won’t.

**GRAHAM:** So, like, Raid Shadow Legends is a podcast -

**JON:** A  _ PODCAST? _

**GRAHAM:** FUCK.

**NIKOLA:** Really, Basira? Really? Trying To Get Me To Lie About What I Am?

**BASIRA:** Yes.

**NIKOLA:** Bastard.

**GRAHAM:** Actually fuck it I’m sticking with this.

**OLIVER:** I just fucking sat down to start talking again and perhaps even play, after making a meal. And I walk into this.

**JON:** Oliver, leave, I’m begging you, don’t join this again.

**OLIVER:** Fuck you, Jon, now I have to stay to spite you and your twink ass.

**JON:** SAYS THE OTHER TWINK,

**GRAHAM:** Raid Shadow Legends,

**GEORGIE, quickly:** Tee em.

**GRAHAM, nodding:** Tee em. Is a podcast for the fans of games like Runescape! And, uh, Summoners War!

**GEORGIE:** The fuck is that.

**GRAHAM:** G -

[ A pause, as everyone waits for him to continue. ]

**GRAHAM:** … Game.

**OLIVER:** Very descriptive, babe. Love that for you.

**GRAHAM:** Heart emoji.

**OLIVER:** … I’m not saying it back.

**GRAHAM:** _Say it back._

**OLIVER:** No.

**GRAHAM:** Olivvvveeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr. Say it backkkkkkk.

**OLIVER:** No!!

**GRAHAM, whining:** _Olieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

**OLIVER, caving, whining back:** _ Grahammmmmmmmmmmmm. _

**JON, fake gagging:** Gay people.

**NIKOLA, also fake gagging:** Gay People!!!

**OLIVER:** Wait. Nikola. You gotta vote.

**NIKOLA:** Oh! Right! Okay Gay Person!

[ Nikola votes for Graham, and thrives as he cries out in agony as his little character dies.  _ GrahamNot was not The Impostor! _ Reads out, and Nikola only lets out a small  _ oh, pity, wish pog was. _ In reply. ]

\--

**JON:** I can’t? Be the only other bisexual???

**GRAHAM:** Okay, well, no, you aren’t, but.

**GRAHAM:** _I’m_ gay. Oliver is gay. Daisy is a lesbian, Basira is a lesbian, _Nikola_ is a lesbian. You're just our token bisexuals. 

**GEORGIE:** What? But? You and Graham are two, Jon and I are two, so? That's two each? We aren't token bi -

**JON:** Shh. Shh.

**JON:** We're the token bisexuals, Georgie.

[ Jon nods at himself, as though accepting his fate as the token bisexual, even though his screen isn't viewable to the viewers, you simply Know, by the tone of his voice, and perhaps something else. ]

**GEORGIE:** I…

**GEORGIE:** Fine. We're the token bisexuals.

[ A donation pops up on screen, a text to speech voice ringing out  _ "You two are the fan favorites anyway!!" _ They all go silent for a moment, two, three, and then, ]

**GRAHAM:** Well don't  _ tell them that!! They'll get an ego! _

**GEORGIE & JON, in unison:** WE'RE THE FAN FAVORITES??

**NIKOLA:** _ I'M NOT??! _

**JON:** _HA!_

**NIKOLA:** SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M IN EMOTIONAL DISTRESS.

**OLIVER, humming to himself:** Don Cheadle word of the day~

**EVERYONE,** **in unison:** Agony!

**GRAHAM:** Okay anyway, WAIT WHO JUST FUCKING KILLED ME -

**NIKOLA:** Hmm. Orange Sus.

**GRAHAM:** _I WAS ORANGE, NIKOLA._

\--

[ A donation pops onto screen, a user by  _ KnifeGay _ , and the little voice reads out  _ "Wait. Sorry. Late to the stream, but did you say Jonathan Sims?" _

Graham blinks. ]

**GRAHAM:** Oh, uh, Jon? Yeah. He's a close friend of Oliver's. Why? Or. Hm. Guess you really can't but, yeah.

**JON:** … Yeah. My name is Jonathan Sims? Uh. Hi, I guess?

**JON:** Ohh! You might know me from my job at Starbucks? Yeah, that's me!

[ The chat is suddenly filled with KnifeGay spamming emojis and a few  _ I FUCKING KNEW IT _ s in the chat. It is then promptly ignored by everyone else. ]

\--

**GEORGIE:** YOU FUCKED MY MOM, JONATHAN!

**JON:** _ AND WHAT OF IT, GEORGINA?! _

**GRAHAM:** WHAT.

[ Graham pauses, dead in his little space man tracks, he stares dead at his camera. There is no emotion in his eyes. He wants to cry. God. Fuck. This is why he doesn’t invite them onto streams. ]

**DAISY:** _WHAT._

**GEORGIE:** YOU FUCKED MY MOM, AND I’M GONNA FUCK  _ YOU - _

**JON:** _NOW WAIT A MINUTE -_

**DAISY:** _WHAT??_

**GEORGIE:** _ THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT - _

**JON:** WELL THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID -

**BASIRA, tired, so tired, please, please give her a break:** Don Cheadle word of the day.

**DAISY, loud enough to where you can hear it from her mic,** ** _and_** **BASIRA’s:** _AGONY._

**NIKKI:** Kin! I Kin That Shit! Kinnie Moment! Ah Go Knee! 

**OLIVER:** My name is Ah Gogh Knee Dark'ness Dementia Way -

**GRAHAM:** I'm canceling the fucking stream. It's canceled. It's over. Dead. Gone. Perished. I'm politely pretending this never happened.

**NIKOLA:** "Politely!" Okay Brit!

**GRAHAM:** I'm literally American.

**NIKOLA:** I Said, Grahamathy.  _ Okay Brit! _

**GRAHAM:** I'm not a British person, Nik, fuck you. Fuck you.

**JON:** You were raised in London?!

**GRAHAM:** Stop spreading  _ lies, _ Sims.

**JON:** YOU WERE RAISED IN LONDON, YOU ASSHOLE.

**GRAHAM:** FUCK YOU! I WAS NOT! THERE IS NO FUCKING BRITISH BLOOD IN ME! NONE!

**JON:** YES THERE IS? YOU HAVE AN AMERICAN ACCENT BECAUSE OF YOUR STRANGER -

[ the file seems to be corrupted… wait, you were watching this live, weren't you? where are you? oh, you're on your bed. how did this happen? this was just live… you check when this was posted. it says four months ago. what?

the file is corrupted. you can't hear what jonathan sims says. you don't know if he said anything at all. maybe you should stop watching these, they take up a lot of time, you know.

… graham is streaming again.

you click on it anyway. and the time passes by once again just as fast.

if it passed at all. after all. it's the same day you watched the first one, after all. ]

**GRAHAM:** DUDE,  _ BULLSHIT.  _ I'M NOT A BRIT!

**NIKOLA:** Did The Audio Just Glitch For Anyone Else?

**GEORGIE:** Nah? Mine is fine.

**NIKOLA:** Hmmm… 

**NIKOLA:** Okay!

**JON:** YOU'RE A FUCKING BRIT, YOU ARE FUCKING BRITISH.  _ GAY BOY YOU ARE BRITISH. _

**GRAHAM:** OH NOW YOU'RE HOMOPHOBIC, HUH? HOMOPHOBIC ON MY STREAM, JON? REALLY?

**JON:** OH NOW YOU'RE  _ TRANSPHOBIC? _ HUH? HUH, GRAHAM FOLGER? HMM?

**GRAHAM:** _OKAY JONATHAN POGCHAMP SIMS._

**JON:** SHUT THE FUCK UP. HOW DARE YOU. WHAT THE FUCK. WHY WOULD YOU TELL YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING STREAM MY FULL NAME?? HELLO???

**NIKOLA:** Hello, LGBT Community!

**DAISY:** I tapped out and only heard Jon's full name, what's going on?

**OLIVER:** I've been listening the whole time and fuck if I know.

**DAISY:** … That was absolutely no help, thank you Ollie.

**OLIVER:** Yeah. Heart emoji.

**GRAHAM:** OH SO YOU HEART EMOJI FOR  _ DAISY, _ BUT NOT YOUR LOVING BOYFRIEND -

**JON:** _I'M NOT OVER THIS FOLGER, WHAT THE FUCK, MY FULL NAME?_

**GRAHAM:** YOU COULD'VE PICKED ANYTHING,  _ ANYTHING, _ SIMS. AND YOU FUCKING. YOU PICKED.  _ YOU SURE DID PICK A J NAME FOR A FIRST NAME AND FUCKING… _

**GRAHAM:** POGCHAMP.

**GRAHAM:** FUCKING POGCHAMP. FOR A GODDAMN MIDDLE NAME.

**JON:** PLEASE. LIKE YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON NAMING YOUR FUCKING FIRST-BORN THAT.

**GRAHAM:** _MAYBE I WAS!_ MAYBE I WAS! AND NOW I CAN'T! BECAUSE THEY WOULD BE NAMED AFTER _YOU!_ AND LIKE HELL AM I DOING THAT, SIMS THREE PETS EXPANSION PACK! _LIKE HELL AM I DOING THAT!_

**GRAHAM:** AWW, YOU NAMED THEM AFTER THEIR UNCLE!  _ NO FUCK YOU. I WOULD NEVER. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU. DIE. _

\--

**GEORGIE:** And, like, it went on for fucking forever! Six goddamn minutes!

**BASIRA:** _Jesus._

**JON:** I pity your next partner if you think six minutes is forever.

**GRAHAM:** _HOLY SHIT._

**GEORGIE:** JON??

**OLIVER, wheezing:** I can't fucking breathe, oh my God, oh my God.

**GEORGIE:** JON, YOU DON'T EVEN FUCK, HOW DARE YOU.

**NIKOLA:** HOLY SHIT PINK IS DEAD IN ELECTRICAL -

**GEORGIE:** _ JONATHAN YOU DON'T EVEN FUCK!! _

**JON:** AND YET I'D STILL KNOW HOW TO PLEASE A LADY BETTER THAN YOU DO, BARKER!

**GEORGIE:** Agony.

**DAISY:** SHUT UP WITH THE FUCKING, DON CHEADLE WORDS OF THE GODDAMN DAY, FUCK YOU TWO FOR MAKING ME SAY THAT ALL THE TIME, I HATE Y'ALL.

**NIKOLA:** _Y'ALL?_

**GRAHAM:** Was gonna God has left us, but that was assuming they were ever here.

**GRAHAM:** Fucker put us here and dipped. Rude.

**BASIRA:** Oh, yeah, absolutely, they hate us.

**BASIRA:** This fucking group of people specifically.

**OLIVER:** Homophobia?

**DAISY:** Yes.

[ A loud crash that makes everyone pause. ]

**GRAHAM:** … The fuck was that -

**GEORGIE, faintly:** I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU, FUCKING TWINK.

**JON,** **faintly:** YOU GONNA FUCKING KILL ME? HUH? _DO IT. DO IT PUSSY. YOU FUCKING WON'T._

**GEORGIE, faintly:** DON'T FUCKING TEST ME I'LL GET A FUCKING KNIFE.

**JON, faintly:** _DO IT!_

**GRAHAM:** …

**OLIVER:** … On an unrelated note, it's Graham.

**GRAHAM:** BABE?! -

**OLIVER:** Well! I mean! I'm still alive!

**OLIVER:** You always leave me alive because you're gay!

**OLIVER:** There's three people left!

**OLIVER:** Me, you, and Jon! And Jon couldn't be the one doing it, because he's in a… physical fucking fight with his ex, at the moment, and Nikola died just a minute ago… so. It's you, Graham.

**DAISY:** Damn. That's a solid case.

**JON, faintly:** SHERLOCK HOLMES LOOKING ASS.

**OLIVER:** _How the fuck can he hear us._

**NIKOLA:** Not Saying Names But! Orange Looking Kinda Sus!

**GRAHAM:** Oliver. Why.  _ Why. _

**OLIVER:** I mean, I still wanna  _ win. _ So.

[ The votes are in, as you hear Jon clamber back into his chair to vote quickly before he goes back to fighting with Georgie. Two against one. You notice Graham voted to skip. He bangs on his desk as his little character floats across the screen, revealing the words  _ GrahamNot is… _

Not The Impostor? What? ]

**GRAHAM:** OLIVER YOU  _ ASSHOLE. _

[ Oliver loses his mind. ]

**NIKOLA:** Ha! Haha! Sucks To Suck, Grahamathy!

**GRAHAM:** _NIKOLA YOU KNEW HE KILLED YOU? WHY DID YOU AGREE WITH HIM?_

**NIKOLA:** I Like Seeing You Suffer, Graham Cracker!

**GRAHAM:** THIS IS WHY I DON'T LET YOU OVER TO OUR FLAT.

**NIKOLA:** _BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME THAT STOPS ME!_

[ Graham shuts off the stream with an agonized scream. 

Oh. He started a new one. You should probably watch that next. ]


End file.
